Evolution
Evolution is the process of turning one of your commanders into their more powerful form. In practice, it means giving one of your commanders an extra rarity star. To be able to evolve your commander three prerequisites must be met: 1. The commander must be at maximum ascension. 2. The commander must be at maximum level. 3. The commander must have an empty star in their rarity. Once all of these terms have been met, you are given the option to evolve your commander. Evolving your commander will also give you a Soul. This Soul will be of the same rarity your commander was before it was evolved. For example, a 1* commander will give you a 1* Soul when this commander is evolved to a 2* commander. Once your commander is evolved, it can be absolved , and gain another Soul which is more powerful than the one you will get from evolving (NOTE: Evolving a commander will increase their rarity but will revert their ascension back to 0 and their level back to 1.) A detailed example The following example details how to evolve a commander from 2 to 3 stars and it discusses some of the effects this has on the commander. Suppose you completed Blood on the Inside, the first part of chapter 1, and obtained Lemar, Hog Rider. He is a 2 stars commander. But do you see that he also has one empty slot for a third star? This means he can be evolved into a 3* commander. If you look at his stats when you first capture him, you will see that it says ASC 0/3 (i.e., he is currently at ascension level 0). If you play Blood on the Inside again and capture a 2* Lemar, Hog Rider one more time, your initial 2* Lemar will become ASC 1/3. This means that the two Lemars will be merged. You will not end up with two Lemars in your roster. When Lemar, Hog Rider is at ascension level zero, the maximum level he can reach by gaining experience points from battles is 24. This limit on maximum XP level raises with each new ascension level. When Lemar is ASC 3/3, he can reach up to level 30. At this point, you will be given the option to evolve him to 3 stars. This will change his name and picture: the Lemar, Hog Rider in your roster will become Lemar, Hog Knight. You will also receive one Soul as a bonus (but if you are a beginner player, do not worry too much about understanding Souls at this moment). His stats will also change. Evolution is a long term investment. It tends to make your commander weaker at first, but he will become even stronger in the future if he accumulates more experience points. For instance, in the case of Lemar: Note that a 3* Lemar is initially ASC 0/4. You will need four extra 3* Lemars to have one 3* Lemar at ASC 4/4, which is necessary to reach level 40. Category:Basics